literaturasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Categoría:Escritores de El Salvador
Yanira Soundy Archivo:Yanira_cipota.jpg Nace en San Salvador, El Salvador, el 6 de noviembre de 1964. Abogada y Notario, es poetisa, escritora y columnista de artículos periodísticos. Publica las primeras líneas de sus cuentos y prosas poéticas en las páginas de LA PRENSA GRÁFICA a la edad de 19 años. En 1987 colabora con su poesía en "FILOSOFIA, ARTE Y LETRAS" de El Diario de Hoy, y con artículos y reportajes sobre los derechos humanos en ambos periódicos. En este hacer periodístico obtiene el Premio Nacional UNICEF Prensa Escrita en el año de 1992 . Yanira Soundy ha sido galardonada con el Premio Santillana IPEC otorgado por la Fundación Santillana para Iberoamérica en el año de 1998, gracias a su trabajo "Comunicación total para niños sordos" y con el Premio Versal Editores en 1999, por el cual su obra fue seleccionada para aparecer en la “Antología Poética Contemporánea: Las Caras del Amor” (Andover, Massachussets, Estados Unidos y Québec, Canadá), con distribución en trescientos países del mundo. En el año 2001 el Centro Nacional de Registro de El Salvador le confirió el honor de reconocer su trayectoria y trabajo como escritora y poetisa salvadoreña a nivel nacional y en el año 2002 su obra es publicada en el libro “Poésie Salvadorienne du XXe Siécle” impresa en Suisse por la especialista de Historia de la Literatura Latinoamericana Maria Poumier. El 24 de julio de 2003 recibe de la Asamblea Legislativa de El Salvador un reconocimiento por haber presentado a la Comisión de Legislación y Puntos Constitucionales propuestas de reformas a la Constitución de la República y diferentes leyes secundarias en favor de las personas sordas y personas ciegas con el propósito de que estas tengan la capacidad plena para comparecer a celebrar actos jurídicos , públicos y privados en legal forma .En el año 2004 recibe un reconocimiento honorífico por la Fundación Avon de Centroamérica por su trabajo a favor de la comunidad sorda salvadoreña y también el nueve de julio de este mismo año, recibe un reconocimiento del Ministerio de Educación de la República de El Salvador, Círculo de Alfabetización Para Sordos de Santa Ana C.A.S.A, el Comité de Apoyo Juventud y Desarrollo Hellen Kéller y del Centro Cultural Hellen Kéller, por su contribución en beneficio del desarrollo e integración de la población sorda salvadoreña . En el año 2005 se publica su obra en “Nueva Poesía Hispanoamericana”, Lord Byron Ediciones, Lima, Perú. “La elegancia literaria de Yanira reside, en mi opinión, en no pretender ser elegante, rebuscada o erudita. Su léxico es el de cada día, como agua cristalina de la fuente. En los versos de Yanira hay una palpitación tan fuerte de vida, un ritmo inminente tan espontáneo y tan cálido que sus poemas nos ponen en comunicación directa con la emoción que les dio origen, en lo que esta emoción tiene de incoercible y de vital . " (Tito Mosquera Irurita, abogado, escritor, profesor universitario y diplomático colombiano. Ex Embajador de Colombia en El Salvador.) Ha participado en diversas conferencias y encuentros culturales en México, Estados Unidos y Centroamérica entre los cuales se destacan: -Octavo Encuentro Internacional en la Mixteca "Mujeres Poetas en el País de las Nubes" 16-21 de noviembre del año 2000 y en la Ciudad de México en esa misma fecha. - “Y Dios me hizo mujer” (Biblioteca Nacional de El Salvador marzo del 2000) -Conferencia de la Asociación de Salvadoreños de Los Angeles desarrollada en El Salvador año 2000. - Sobre la poesía de Claudia Lars (Fundación Escalón de Núñez año 1999) - Conferencia “Los derechos de los menores sordos en El Salvador” (octubre de 1999) - Conferencia “Las raíces y la esencia de la cultura salvadoreña” como parte de una jornada titulada “El Salvador y los Salvadoreños en Estados Unidos: dos Culturas y un país” desarrollada por la asociación de salvadoreños en Los Angeles ASOSAL en The College of Humanities and the College of Social and Behavioral Sciences at California State University, Northridge. (Septiembre de 1999) COLABORACIONES PERIODISTICAS Y LITERARIAS: - La Opinión, Los Angeles California. (2001 a la fecha) - Prensa Libre, Guatemala (2000 a la fecha) - La Prensa Gráfica (1986 a la fecha). - Diario Latino (1987). - El Diario de Hoy (1987 a la fecha). - Diario El Mundo (1992-1993). En la actualidad Yanira Soundy colabora con artículos y material literario en diferentes Sitios WEB, entre los cuales tenemos: Revista Electrónica Guanaquiemos (Estados Unidos): http://www.queondas.com/ UNIVISION (Miami) : http://www.univision.com/content/content.jhtml?cid=112043 Cuscatlán: www.cuscatla.com/yanira.htm (Estados Unidos-El Salvador) Magazine (Estados Unidos) Mecenas (España): http://www.cayomecenas.com/mecenas1015.htm Salvatour (El Salvador): http://www.salvatour.com.sv/cgibin/paginador.cgi?cod=ZDBA-104 Revista Voces (El Salvador- Estados Unidos El Salvador (Brasil): http://www.elsalvador.hpg.ig.com.br/el_salvador.htm El Faro (El Salvador) Poesía Sensual: http://amediavoz.com/sueltos1.htm La Opinión (Los Angeles, Estados Unidos) Prensa Libre (Guatemala) Poesía Virtual (España) Sitio de Sordos, Argentina: http://www.sitiodesordos.com.ar/ Poemas Sueltos: http://www.geocities.com/vicki_and_mike/poesias.html Poonal, Alemania: http://www.npla.de/poonal/p182.htm Entre sus obras publicadas tenemos: Libros impresos: "En mi soledad", "Tiempo sin ausencia", el poemario "Esperanza Frustrada" que forma parte del libro "Los niños viejos", “Sílabas Celestes” y el libro “Invierno”. E book: “Los Niños Viejos” en: http://palabravirtual.com/index.php?ir=hapoetas.php Obras inéditas: Alas Grises (epistolar), Manos Mágicas (cuentos para niños y niñas), En la Espiral del Tiempo (novela), Aleluya (poesía en prosa) y Peña Blanca ( narrativa sobre la vida de Trigueros de León). Actualmente escribe literatura, publica en diferentes blogs, revistas, webs y redes sociales, dirige una revista digital y a la organización salvadoreña FUNDACION MANOS MÁGICAS, con la cual abre espacios a las personas Sordas y a sus familiares. Dentro de estos espacios se encuentran el espacio cultural: teatro, danza, artes plásticas y literatura accesibles a las personas Sordas y trabajadas por personas Sordas y el espacio educativo: integración e inclusión de personas Sordas en centros escolares de enseñanza regular, institutos y universidades, entre otros. Blogs: http://www.identidadyderechocultural.blogspot.com http://yanirasoundy.blogspot.com http://letrasdeyanirasoundy.blogspot.com http://sordosconvos.blogspot.com TRIGUEROS DE LEON Por Yanira Soundy Nació el 13 de noviembre 1917 y murió el 20 de mayo de 1965. Fue uno de los más importantes editores y escritores de poesía en prosa en la historia nacional. Dirigió la Dirección de Publicaciones desde 1953 hasta su muerte. Estudió Leyes en El Salvador y se graduó de abogado en España. Viajó por diversos países latinoamericanos y europeos donde conoció a grandes escritores de su época. Publicó las siguientes obras: Campanario (1951), Presencia de la Rosa (1945), Perfil en el Aire (1945), Nardo y Estrella (1943), Pueblo (1940) y Labrando en Madera. Ricardo Trigueros fue considerado durante su juventud, como uno de los valores de más porvenir en la tierra cuzcatleca. De acuerdo a los críticos, sus obras llenan toda la pauta a seguir de los ya consagrados. El figuró en todos los medios periodísticos, editoriales y radiales de El Salvador, su frescura, sinceridad y cultura fueron únicos. Su voz irresistible le permitió trabajar en la Radio Cadena YSU como locutor y presentador crítico de obras literarias. En una ocasión la página "Girándula" de La Prensa Gráfica (Viernes 10 de mayo de 1940), dijo sobre su obra : "La emoción llega por caminos ocultos al poeta; ya por cauces del recuerdo (la maestra que le enseñó las primeras letras) o por sendas de dolor (la mujer que se queda, oscura y sola, con fiebre que martilla las sienes y cara llorada); o es la alegría que repicó sus campanas en el campanario único de la niñez perdida. En medio de todo va la línea sinuosa, irregular, de una manera de ser, de una desesperanza latiendo en el pecho de un hombre que pareciera venir de una isla de angustia." Cuando los poetas extranjeros se marchaban de nuestra tierra, Trigueros de León los despedía, así ocurrió al irse su entrañable amigo Juan Guzmán Cruchaga : "Y el poeta encontró una tierra sonora, fácil para despertar la canción azul, y cantó. Cantó maravillosamente. A su viaje dejó un libro a Cuscatlán y esté, en cambio, le ofreció un hijo que lleva el nombre de nuestro pueblo y, enredada para siempre en su oído, la canción más tierna de nuestras campiñas. “Trigueros de León es un muchacho que lee mucho, demasiado ; al parecer sin orden y sin selección. Y todo lo que lee se arraiga en su cerebro fuertemente. De ahí que se note de continuo en sus versos influencias diferentes...” (comento Juan Felipe Toruño) “He pasado la mañana del domingo en esta Catedral. Nunca me sentí más primitivo católico que en ese entonces. El sacerdote que se me antojaba también de sal, fue repartiendo el pan del Señor y aquel puñado de gente parecía apretarse de honda emoción, allí, bajo la tierra, orando, más cerca de su cielo y de su luz” San Salvador, mayo de 1960. Ricardo Trigueros de León thumb Categoría:Literatura Salvadoreña Categoría:Literatura para niños y niñasil